Combat Summary
About Health * Typically, the bigger and more resilient your character, the more punishment they can endure before going down. Health is a direct calculation of + Stamina. These dots are filed in from left to right. Taking Damage * Just as in real life there are multiple ways to get hurt. Injuries are marked in the squares below your health dots. There are three types of damage Bashing "/'''", ''Lethal'' "'''X", and Aggravated "✴'''". Each one is progressively worse, and the type of damage dealt is determined by the what caused the damage. ''Bashing'' represents damage caused by blunt force (i.e. punches, staffs, falling); ''Lethal'' represents damage by laceration (i.e knifes, bullets, etc...); and ''Aggravated'' represents damage by Supernatural Sources or events of nigh-inescapable death (lava, hellfrost, jumping on a grenade) * As injuries of different severity are suffered, lesser wounds shift right. Damage exceeding you health of any type is rolled back to upgrade previous damage by one level (e.g. ''Bashing'' => ''Lethal'', ''Lethal'' => ''Aggravated'') '''Healing * Different damage types heal at different rates. Depending on the rules imposed by your Storyteller these may vary. Keep in mind that damage heals from left to right. This means lower-level damage heals first, and must be healed before higher level damage. See Healing Factor for extended healing rates chart. Passing Out * Any time ALL health boxes are marked, regardless of type, you must make a reflexive Stamina roll each turn to remain conscious. This roll does not suffer your character’s wound penalty. Your character remains passed out until they've healed the damage in their last health box. Characters can make attempts to revive a character, but they must make an initial {consciousness roll} to wake up, and additional {consciousness rolls} if they wish to physically exert themselves. Bleeding Out * A mortal who has Lethal "X"'s in all their Health boxes is utterly overwhelmed and dying. Each minute there after your character receives an additional Bashing "/". * To stop a character from bleeding out the cumulative successes required on a + Medicine is the patients (Health). Each roll represents one minute of first aid work. Long-Term Care * After entering long-term care (i.e. the ICU, burn ward, or any facility that provides 24/7 attention) attendants can attempt to diminish a patient’s injuries, downgrading them by one degree. This can be performed once per day, and takes an hour. * An extended + Medicine roll is made. The number of successes downgrade Lethal is 5''', and ''Aggravated'' is '''10. * Unlike conventional healing Long-term care focuses on downgrading Aggravated first, then Lethal, and let's the patient's body heal off Bashing. Multiple Actions * It's not unlikely that you or a teammate will eventually try to wield two weapons at once. There are multiple ways to address this situation. Using these different scenarios keeps the system balanced and helps to prevent statistical anomalies in combat. Dual-wielding (Single Attack - Single Target) * Dual wielding is when your character uses multiple weapons at the same time. Usually these weapons are identical, or two of a pair, but they can also be different. * When dual-wielding the damage pools for each weapon are combined. Several penalties may apply. ** [[Different Weapons|'Dual Wield Different Weapons']]:' -2 to attack with two dissimilar weapons concurrently and consecutively. ** 'Dual-wield Fire: -1 to attack when dual-wielding in general. ** Off-hand Action: -2 to all actions taken with non-dominant hand. Single or Dual-wield (Single Attack - Multiple Target) * Single-Attacks against several enemies are covered under the Auto-fire Firearms Maneuvers, but will be repeated here for convenience. ** Auto-fire (Long): The user fires 10+ bullets at limitless targets. +3 bonus, -1 per target. ** Auto-fire (Medium): The user fires 5+ bullets at one to three targets. +2 bonus, -1 per target. ** Fluid Fire: The user fires 50+ uninterrupted bullets at limitless targets. +5 bonus, -1 per target, all targets receive -3 to firing back at their assailant. Once the assailant stops firing they lose their next action. Multiple Actions (Multiple Attack - Multiple Target) * A multiple action is taken when you're trying to perform 2 or more instant actions in a single turn. The number of actions you wish to take should be declared before any are taken. ** The first of the actions take is performed at a penalty of the total number of the actions taken. ** The second action taken performed at a penalty of the total number of the actions taken + 1. ** For Example: Max Wainright wants to take 3 actions (So penalties start at -3) He wants to (1) Throw an Entropic Bolt, (2) Raise his Forcefield, and (3) Heal his teammate. These actions are taken at a penalty of -3, -4, -5 respectively. Combat Maneuvers General Maneuvers/Modifiers * All Out: The user sacrifices all their defense for a turn in exchange for a +2 to any attack pool. * Coup de Grâce: Full unrolled damage is dealt to an unconscious, immobilized, or completely oblivious victim. * Off-guard: Defense doesn't apply to enemies that are caught off-guard. * Off-hand Action: -2 to all actions taken with non-dominant hand * Willpower: '''Adds three dice to any roll at the cost of a Willpower point. '''Defensive Maneuvers/Modifiers * Block: Lose action, but roll Stamina to soak any bashing damage at a rate of 1:1. Can spend WP. * Concealment (Full): Enemies deal re-rolled damage on any damage that surpasses your cover's durability. * Cover (Bare): +1 Defense against ranged combat. * [[Cover|'''Cover (Half)]]:'' +2 Defense against ranged combat. * [[Cover|'''Cover (Substantial)]]:'' +3 Defense against ranged combat. * Dodge: Lose action, but downgrades the opponents attack to 10 only to hit, upon hit all other successes are counted. An all or nothing type of dodge. * Half Defense: Cut dice pools in half, round up, but re-roll defense for extra defense. Can spend WP. * Full Defense: Lose action, but receive double defense. * Prone: +2 Defense against ranged combat. -2 Defense to close-range combat. Brawl Maneuvers/Modifiers * Bite: Strength - (Defense) to deal bashing damage. * Brawl: [ Strength + Brawl ] - (Defense) to deal bashing damage. * Hyper-Brawl: Sacrifice defense to use the higher of two rolls during combat. Not Retroactive. * Take-down: [ Strength + Brawl ] - (Defense) to cause damage, and prone the victim. User loses defense. Grapple Maneuvers/Modifiers Grappling Maneuvers are initiated with several techniques (Grapple, Grapple (Reverse), Grapple (Tackle)) can be intia * Grapple: [ Strength + Brawl ] - ( Defense ) to successfully initiate a grapple. * Grapple (Reverse):' [ Strength + Brawl ] - ( Defense ) can be attempted reflexively if/when the grappler loses their grip. * 'Grapple (Tackle):' [ Strength + Athletics/Brawl ] - ( Strength + Defense ) to grapple, damage, and prone the victim. Lose Defense. ** 'Clinch: [ Strength + Brawl ] - ( Strength ) to deal damage while in a grapple. Maintains the grapple. ** Immobilize: [ Strength + Brawl ] - ( Strength + Brawl ) opens a grappled victim up to Coup de Grâces from others. Maintains the grapple. ** Overpower: [ Strength + Brawl ] - ( Strength ) to maintain a grapple and force the victim to accompany the user. *** Attack: Strike the victim, ignore defense, Lose Brawl on next grapple technique. Requires a successful Overpower roll. *** Bite: [ Strength ] to deal bashing damage. Target receives no defense in grapple. Requires a successful Overpower roll. *** Prone: [ Strength ] to deal bashing damage. Target receives no defense in grapple. Requires a successful Overpower roll. *** Throw: [ Strength + Brawl ] - ( Size ) to throw a grappled enemy successes meters. Deals [ Successes ] damage if they hit an object. Requires a successful Overpower roll. * Grapple (Throw):''' [ Strength + Brawl ] - ( Strength + Defense ) to grapple, and throw the victim. Deals [ Successes ] damage if they hit an object. Lose Defense. '''Firearms Maneuvers/Modifiers * Armor Piercing: The user ignores their armor piercing rating worth of an enemies armor, durability, or soak. * Auto-fire (Long): The user fires 10+ bullets at limitless targets. +3 bonus, -1 per target. * Auto-fire (Medium): The user fires 5+ bullets at one to three targets. +2 bonus, -1 per target. * Auto-fire (Short): The user fires 3+ bullets at a single target. +1 bonus. * Burst-fire (3-Bullet): The user fires 3 bullets at a single target. +2 bonus. * Burst-fire (2-Bullet): The user fires 2 bullets at a single target. +1 bonus. * Close Quarters: -2 per target avoided while firing at enemy. * Cover Fire (Half): -1 to all ranged combat behind half cover. * [[Cover|Cover Fire '''(Substantial)]]:'' -2 to all ranged combat behind substantial cover. * [[Cover|Cover Fire (Full)''']]:'' -3 to all ranged combat behind full concealment. * Draw: The user must take a turn to draw out their primary weapon (Over size 2). * Fluid Fire: The user fires 50+ uninterrupted bullets at limitless targets. +5 bonus, -1 per target, all targets receive -3 to firing back at their assailant. Once the assailant stops firing they lose their next action. * Hot-swap: The user can reflexively drop their primary weapon to draw out another weapon. * Rambo: You can wield a two-handed firearm in one hand if you're at least one over the strength requirement. * Rampage: You can wield two two-handed firearm if you're at least two over the strength requirement. * Ranged Fire (Close): Enemy receives defense against firearms while within arms reach. * Ranged Fire (Extreme): -8 to firing at an enemy outside of weapons long range. * Ranged Fire (Long): -4 to firing at an enemy within long range. * Ranged Fire (Medium): -2 to firing at an enemy within medium range. * Secondary: 'The user can reflexively draw a small secondary weapon without dropping their primary * 'Specified Target (Torso):' -1 to firing. No potential bonuses. * 'Specified Target (Limb):' -2 to firing. Potential to disarm, cripple, and slow down opponent. * 'Specified Target (Head):' -3 to firing. Potential to increase damage type. * 'Specified Target (Hand):' -4 to firing. Potential to disarm, cripple, and cause bleed-out. * 'Specified Target (Eye):' -5 to firing. Potential to cripple, upgrade damage type, and cause bleed-out. * 'Steady Aim: The user gains an additional +1 for each turn spent aiming. Cumulative to +3. * Stun: '''If the weapon does damage over (Health) the user is incapacitated for (Net Successes) turns '''Weaponry Maneuvers/Modifiers * Armor Piercing: The user ignores their armor piercing rating worth of an enemies armor, durability, or soak. * Continuous Damage: The weapon or trap does damage on a regular interval, usually per turn. * Hot-swap: The user can reflexively drop their primary weapon to draw out another weapon * Knockdown: + Athletics to remain standing if the weapon does damage over (Size + Strength) * Knockout: If the weapon does damage over (Health) the user is incapacitated for (Net Successes) hours * Rambo: You can wield a two-handed weapon in one hand if you're at least one over the strength requirement. * Rampage: You can wield two two-handed weapons if you're at least two over the strength requirement. * Secondary: 'The user can reflexively draw a small secondary weapon without dropping their primary * 'Specified Target (Torso):' -1 to attack. Potential to evoke the knock-back maneuver. * 'Specified Target (Limb):' -2 to attack. Potential to disarm, cripple, and slow down opponent. * 'Specified Target (Head):' -3 to attack. Potential to increase damage type, and evoke knockout maneuver. * 'Specified Target (Hand):' -4 to attack. Potential to disarm, cripple, and cause bleed-out. * 'Specified Target (Eye):' -5 to attack. Potential to cripple, upgrade damage type, and cause bleed-out. * 'Stun: '''If the weapon does damage over (Health) the user is incapacitated for (Net Successes) turns '''Specialty Maneuvers/Modifiers Specialty Maneuvers/Modifiers are techniques you're character won't be able to use by default. These techniques are provided by various Fighting Styles, Quantum Powers, Merits, and more... * Knock-back: Damage over (Size + Strength) causes (Net Successes) meters of knock-back * Mega-Block: Lose action, but roll [ Stamina ] for additional soak against all types of attacks. Can spend WP. * Single-Stroke Kill: Generally a Swordsman's technique, grants the user a number of bonus dice determined by whatever granted this maneuver. Lose Defense. If agreed upon, the victim also loses defense, and the only the stronger of the two clashing attacks will deal damage. Category:Unfinished